


Eyes Like I've Never Seen

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hiro is a cinnamon roll, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also a bit of hurt/comfort, too good for this world, too pure, you just wanna wrap Tip in a blanket and give her cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like I've Never Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. 
> 
> People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” 
> 
> And so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.
> 
> ^^ Saw this prompt on tumblr and after rutchellen said how she saw Tiiro in it, I couldn't help myself.

He was late.

Tip stared at the screen of her smartphone. With how glazed and unfocused her eyes were, the colors of the screensaver had blurred into translucent figures, dancing and bobbing in her vision as time ticked away. The café she had chosen for the meet-up place was slowly cramming itself with people in for dinner, and the waiters were constantly bouncing from table to table, either to take orders or deliver them. One of them had already walked up to her twice, notepad in hand and kind smile on his face, and Tip had felt her chest tighten each time she refused to order.

More often than not, she questioned herself if she had given him the proper coordinates, despite knowing how even if she hadn't, he'd still find this place easily. After all, the Lucky Cat café had grown astoundingly well in popularity, all thanks to Cass Hamada's wonderful Donuts of the Day promo and her deliriously tasty, face-melting hot wings. Tip had tried them once before and couldn't decide whether to laugh at the delicious explosion of flavors on her taste buds or cry at how her tongue felt like it was on fire. It had been worth it.

She checked the time. 8:15. He was late. It was a mere fifteen minutes, but nonetheless, he was late.

 _Probably got held up at home, doing homework or so_ , she told herself as she tapped open the Angry Birds app.

It was a big white lie. His grades at school were no match for hers, his looks shouted bad boy and teenage rebel, and Riley always frowned when they were together. As her best friend, the blonde had more than once told her how she didn't like this guy and she should just stay away from him before things got ugly, that she knew of this guy's reputation. However, Tip was stubborn and, unfortunately, still a naïve sixteen year old girl. She believed in the typical 'I can change him!' and 'He loves me, I know he does!' even if the words felt bitter in her tongue. Her hopes were higher than the tallest buildings in San Fransokyo and she was a victim to the tempting prospect of dating, regardless of who stood on the other end.

Because she was a nerd and pratically a nobody, so deep down, she was under the idea that she could never do better.

She checked the time again. 8:30. Thirty minutes late. Normally, that would've been the wake up call, but Tip still had that glowing, obnoxious ray of _hope_ burning in her chest, combined with maybe just a little _desperation_.

"He'll come," she muttered to herself, right after the waiter turned away from her table for the third time. It might have been her imagination, but Tip could've sworn she saw his face twist into something akin to pity.

Inhaling and ignoring her stomach's protests for food, she brought her attention back to Angry Birds. _He'll come. He'll come. He'll come._

The clock struck nine by the time she grew tired of playing. Still no boyfriend. The waiter—called Tadashi, she finally noticed—had approached her for about five times by now, and all of them were met with the same answer.

"No, thank you. He'll come..."

She'd whisper the last part, but Tadashi would always hear it. He'd hesitate on the spot, open his mouth, close it, open it again, before he frowned sadly and walked away. Tip tried her best to ignore this, despite how most of the customers seemed to give her the same look whenever he came by. People were starting to get the idea and she felt like jumping into a hole and never coming out ever again.

The sixth time she was asked for an order, 9:20 glowed on the corner of her phone screen. It was a woman this time, with coppery brown hair, green eyes as big as hers, and a smile that reminded her too much of her mother. Tip guessed this was Cass.

"Anything I can get for you, sweetie?" she asked, voice soft and expression kind. Tip pursed her lips, before shaking her head.

"No, thank you," she replied, and with a shuddering breath and misty eyes, she added, "He'll... come."

Cass didn't seem convinced, not with the way she was looking at her with the exact same expression Tadashi had before, and probably had now.

"Say, how old are you?" Cass asked.

"Sixteen," Tip almost whimpered. She missed the meaningful glance shared between the woman and Tadashi. She forced out, "He'll come."

There were a few moments of silence, before Cass said, "Well, let me know when you're hungry, honey," and walked away.

Tip nodded, but didn't look up. Her eyes burned with tears and her breath was out of place. She felt like giving him another call, but she knew it would go straight to voice mail, as it always did. She now started questioning herself if he did it on purpose. In fact, she started questioning everything now. How his behavior was dubious and clearly careless around her, like hanging around her was the biggest sacrifice he'd ever made. Obviously, none of that was clear when he was kissing her and groping every part of her body he could reach—despite how she kept pushing his hands away. Because there was a pattern she refused to see, a clue as to what it was bound to be. He was all in for making out, but after that, he was gone.

That was it. He was with her just for that. Another score.

 _He won't come_.

Tip choked back a sob and tossed her phone into her purse as the tears finally poured down. She was ready to grab the straps and get the hell outta there, and would've done so—if it weren't for the sudden movements on the opposite end of the table, signalling someone had just sat on the chair. It didn't take her two seconds to know it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Sorry I'm so late, babe! Traffic was crazy today," the boy announced, loud enough for the whole café to hear. Tip could only blink as the stranger leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm Hiro. Just go with it, yeah? I've been watching you from the kitchen ever since you came in and let me just say, the guy who didn't bother to show up is an asshole."

The boy couldn't be much older than her. He had a messy mane of black hair and eyes of the most beautiful brown she'd ever seen, big in contrast to his Asian features, and his smile was a funny mix of sweet and cocky. Before she knew it, she was answering his questions and allowing his voice to drain the sadness, as a warm feeling took place on her chest. This was the kindest someone had ever been to her and she honestly felt like crying again, for reasons more joyous than the previous ones.

She didn't worry about her boyfriend—soon to be ex—for the entire night. Instead, she rolled with this unplanned fake date, because Hiro was the biggest sweetheart she had ever met, the kind of guy who listened and actually had the ability to debate with good points, held interests that combined with her own like chocolate and hazelnut (he was a _nerd_ like her, imagine her joy), and swept her off her feet with just a few smiles and kind words.

When he asked her out for real, as they strolled down the park by the moonlight and Tip broke up with her boyfriend through text, she said yes in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll work on the prompts I've received so far by tomorrow! Until then,
> 
> scriptureofashes.tumblr.com
> 
> leave me some moooore


End file.
